El fanfarrón
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Un criado de don Diego se mete en problemas al vestirse de Zorro por saldar una cuenta pendiente.


La idea del Zorro pertenece a Johnston McCulley, y algunos personajes que puse fueron idea mía.

En la California española, en el pueblo de Los Ángeles, un criado de la hacienda de los De la Vega provocó una riña a causa de un juego de naipes, del cual por pedido del posadero tuvieron que intervenir el sargento García y el cabo Reyes para detenerlo.

Juan, como se llamaba, fue llevado al calabozo del cuartel por hacer aquel disturbio, además de que ahí sufría burlas del robusto teniente Julio, muy despreciado por los civiles ya que era más pesado que burlón, y muy amigo del engreído capitán Valenzuela.

Cuando su joven patrón don Diego junto con su criado Bernardo, su caporal Tito y el criado Hipólito vinieron por él, fueron recibidos por el sargento que los dejó pasar, hasta ser incomodados por las molestas preguntas de Julio y de Valenzuela, todo por el tema de la pareja de don Diego y este respondía:

-No estoy pensando en eso ahora.

-Si quiere, le presentaremos a una-Respondieron sonriente.

-Se los agradezco, pero venimos por nuestro criado.

Cuando tocaron el tema del preso, el teniente ordena al sargento que lo libere, y este dejó de sonreír y le dijo:

-Mire, si vuelve a provocar disturbios lo castigaremos y es posible que lo matemos.

-Descuiden, hablaremos con el-Dijo Tito.

-Mejor le diremos bien las cosas-Dijo Hipólito.

-Y la próxima venga don Diego que le presentaremos a su prometida-Dijo Valenzuela y los soldados del cuartel se rieron.

Al retornar a la hacienda, donde tanto don Alejandro como sus dos hermanos Tito e Hipólito tuvieron que regañar al criado Juan para que no vuelva a meterse en problemas, pero Juan se defendía por si solo:

-Miren, la culpa de la pelea fue causada por ese imbécil de Julio.

-Mira, agradece que ti y a tus hermanos los dejamos trabajar y vivir en la hacienda, pero si sigues metiéndote en problemas te ordenaré que te vayas a otro lado, porque no haces más que hacer pasar vergüenza-Le dijo firmemente don Alejandro.

Al escuchar las palabras de su patrón, Juan se retira sin hablar hacia su habitación y Tito le dice:

-Sepa disculparlo patrón, es que cuando toma se vuelve un poco agresivo.

-Si, además que es de enojarse fácilmente-Interviene Hipólito.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco me gusta que beba mucho y que no haga nada-Responde Alejandro.

-Además ese Julio y el capitán le estuvieron molestando a don Diego con sus preguntas-Dice Tito.

-Igual, a mí tampoco me caen bien esos dos-Contesta el patrón.

Estando solo y callado del enojo en su habitación, Juan se ponía a recordar lo que más le molestó: que ese pesado teniente le hizo trampa en la partida de naipes, y como lo supo quiso darle una lección, a pesar de que este lo negó todo:

-Ese gordo tiene la culpa, y es hora de ajustar cuentas con ese imbécil.

Para recuperar su honor, Juan no hizo más que vestirse como el Zorro, todo de negro, con capa, antifaz y sombrero circular. Ya totalmente vestido del color de la noche, tomó un caballo del establo y al alejarse de la hacienda, se dirigió hacia el pueblo bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Al llegar al cuartel, este Zorro ingresó saltando el muro, a pesar de caerse al aterrizar, y con mucho sigilo se dirigió hacia las barracas.

Mientras tanto, cuando el teniente se preparaba para meterse a la cama, como un fantasma, el enmascarado apareció y desenvainando su espada le dijo:

-Es hora de que pagues, gordo.

-Ven, y verás que no escaparas de aquí-Le contesta Julio con espada en mano.

Mientras chocaban los aceros de sus espadas, aparecieron los demás soldados en auxilio de su oficial, pero como el paladín negro se veía rodeado tuvo que huir empujando y tirando cosas como sabanas y sillas a los que se ponían en su camino.

El paladín negro logra salir de la habitación, pero cuando aparecen el sargento, el cabo y otros, este intenta ir por donde vino, pero por la prisa tropieza al correr y cae sobre una palangana de agua, y ahí García, Reyes y otros lo atrapan.

En ese momento, aparece el capitán y ordenan que le quiten el antifaz y al hacerlo descubren que es el criado Juan y el engreído oficial calvo y de barba candado le dice con una sonrisa soberbia:

-Por querer hacer del Zorro, vas a disfrutar de un merecido castigo.

-Púdrete-Le responde Juan escupiéndolo.

-No sabes lo que te espera.

En el momento de los azotes, el teniente le hace muchas preguntas y este solo responde con insultos, hasta que el capitán ordena lo siguiente:

-Por faltarle el respeto a mi amigo Julio, haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido…..serás pasado por las armas.

-¡Malditos sean!-Ruge de la ira.

Al mediodía, llegó el momento fijado para el desgraciado de Juan de ser fusilado. Además de la gente del pueblo, estaban presentes Tito e Hipólito que le dicen muchas cosas antes de despedirse:

-No debiste hacerlo-Dijo Tito.

-Ahora esto te pasa por ser un fanfarrón, que Dios te perdone-Dijo Hipólito.

Cuando algunos soldados separan a los dos del reo, Julio les lee la proclama, mientras que Valenzuela mira contento, pero la gente lo abuchea tachándolos de tiranos.

Mientras que los soldados se ponen en posición, aparece un monje para salvar el alma del reo, pero este empuja a un soldado contra sus compañeros y se descubre: es el verdadero Zorro.

Al liberar a Juan, el enmascarado desenvaina su espada y se enfrenta a los soldados, mientras que el pueblo lo aclama.

Liberado por el espadachín negro, Juan es ayudado por sus dos hermanos a salir ya que los soldados van por él.

Por suerte, Tito, Hipólito y Juan montan a caballo y dejan detrás al sargento, al cabo y a otros soldados, mientras que iban continuando con su huida, el Zorro les dice:

-Llévenselo lejos del pueblo.

-Gracias señor Zorro-Dice el liberado.

-No vuelva a meterse en problemas-Dice el enmascarado.

Mientras que los dos hermanos llevan a Juan para que esté a salvo, el capitán con el teniente y otros soldados persiguen al Zorro a caballo:

-Si llegan a verlo, mátenlo-Ordena Valenzuela.

-Déjame a mí, que será mío-Responde Julio.

Ahí, el jinete negro los llama y se oculta, y el capitán con el teniente llegan a verlo y van hacia él, pero sus caballos frenan al ver que no hay más camino y ambos caen en un lugar lleno de cactus.

En medio de dolor por las espinas, ambos oficiales se retuercen y maldicen, hasta el Zorro se despide de los dos mientras se ríe.


End file.
